Unknown Dreams
Unknown Dreams PROLOGUE Isabella sighed as she skipped across the road. She didn't have any fear, because Danville was a nice place to live. Phineas filled her mind and the raven haired girl smiled as she approached the gate. She took a deep breath. And then someone leapt from the shadows. Her mouth was covered and her hands tied. She writhed like a snake, but she was trapped. *** Phineas looked up from his time-travelling dimension-surfing submarine. Where's Isa? He wondered. The young genius had been eagerly anticipating seeing her all day, driving Ferb mad. 'Mmmmmff! HELIFERB! HELIFERB!' Phineas froze. 'What about help me?' Isabella asked Phineas. 'Help me in Ferb Latin... Heliferb twice, maybe?' Isabella smiled. Isabella needed help. Isabella. Isabella. Isabella. Isabella. ISABELLA. He reached the gate, and peeked outside. The street was dead. He must have imagined it. He drew that conclusion, and went indoors. That moment haunted him for the rest of his life. *** Isabella awoke with a gasp. The room was grey, but she could make out a black silhouette. 'Hello?' Her voice quivered, as she struggled not to cry. 'Please...' Then, she heard a scrabble from behind her, and screamed, as something jabbed into her. Isabella Via Garcia-Shapiro slid into sleep. *** Vivian looked outside. Isabella must be at Phineas and Ferbs house. She would be back soon. It was 4.30. Isa was always back by 5.00. Always. *** She must be ill, Phineas thought. He smiled at the submarine, just as it turned into a bagel. What the... Candace ran in the yard. 'SEE MOM? SEEEEEE!!!!' She froze. 'Hmmm, I see a bagel,' Linda sighed. 'AAAAAAGHHHHH!!!!!' Candace screamed. Perry crawled over, and ate the bagel. Urgh. *** She woke up. Her vision was crystalline. Everything was bright, and her ears were clear. She felt good. She didn't know where she was, but she knew where she wasn't. She wasn't at the Flynn-Fletcher house, or at home. She could see pretty dust motes in the air, and a eight-coloured rainbow. The eighth colour freaked her out. She controlled her fear, and dubbed is IsaColor. 'Sit up, IsaBorg,' a voice rang out from beside her. Master. CHAPTER ONE. I THINK I RECOGNISE HER! It was a sunny day in Danville. As always, the school had a big DOOFENSHMIRTZ flag on it, for their leader, Emperor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and his daughter, and Danville's own leader, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. The city looked even worse in the sunlight, it was a horrible mass of grey, decrepit building, flames, and in the centre, a huge and evil looking castle. The school was bustling when a big limousine drew up outside it. Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Buford van Stomm, Baljeet Tijinder, and the Firewind Fighters were sitting closest. The tried to look inside, but the windows were tinted a deep grey. 'I wonder who's limo it is,' Phineas said. Gretchen looked at it for a second, trying to look through the window with her NightVision Goggles. She just saw a flash of pale skin, silky black hair, and a sad blue eye. She ran the features through her mind. She looked a bit like a doll, but a sad person. She also looked like Isabella, who had vanished four years ago, leaving her mom in terror, sobbing and weeping, but that was impossible... Isabella was officially dead. She had been Doof2's first victim, before the was began, and ended with the whole second dimension, and Doof2 and his daughters first dimension counterparts being killed with a huge nuclear bomb. 'I wonder too, Phineas,' she replied, not letting her memories show through the façade. Phineas and Ferb's older sister, Candace, came up behind them. She coughed slightly, and smirked as they turned to her. 'IsaBorg,' she said, as they turned to watch the beautiful girl getting out the limousine. 'Doof's newest weapon. A total killing machine.' The old Candace, who screeched and was an insane teenager was gone. The new Candace wore black, and cut her hair short, and was more like her alternate self, who had been killed off in the first raid. They quieted down and examined IsaBorg the so-called killing machine. She had long soft black hair in a wave down to her waist with pink stripes in it, a purple dress and a lab coat, footless tights, and black Doc Martens. She looked scared and shy, but determined as if she was saying, I'M GOING TO HAVE FUN AND NOBODY WILL STOP ME! Phineas recognised her and a pang so great he nearly started wailing froze his heart. He slid to the ground, and met his companions gaze. IsaBorg, or Isabella Via Garcia-Shapiro stopped walking and looked at them, her eyes stopping dead on Phineas. She fingered a locket around her neck, and went pale as a pale person could get. She closed her mouth, and opened it, before putting her hand to her school bag. Phineas caught sight of a long dagger concealed inside her bag, and shuffled further back, unwilling to let himself be skewered by it. Gretchen stood up, followed by the rest of the Firewind Fighters. 'Isabella? Is it really you?' She sobbed. The girl smiled, tears filling her eyes. 'It is,' she smiled. 'Oh, are any of you in the Revolt?' Phineas frowned. Isabella wouldn't ask. She would wait until they wanted to tell her. Gretchen began to nod, until Phineas yanked her back down. 'Where've you been?' He demanded instead. The girl smiled, and pulled her sword out. 'I lied,' she smirked. 'Im not Isabella. I'm IsaBorg.' IsaBorg didn't move. Candace glared at the Firewind Fifhters, who turned crimson and sat down. 'Poor, pathetic idiots,' IsaBorg crooned. Gretchen turned away as the school bell rang, and the dejected friends began to walk up to Registration. CHAPTER TWO. YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME, BUT YOU SERIOUSLY DON'T. IsaBorg had to admit, that was hilarious. The poor stupid traitors, blindly trusting her, just because they were once friends. She stretched and yawned, before walking in her new Registration class, J23. She didn't remember Before, just Now. She vaguely remembered a platypus, skipping and singing a song. Doofenshmirtz had told her to go to them, they once were friends, even though she had no recollection of them. The triangle boy was the most puzzling. IsaBorg had woken up with a locket on. On the back, it said FROM PHINEAS, and she vaguely remembered Phineas looking like him. She didn't know what it was, but he looked familiar to her, along with the name. IsaBorg stopped thinking as she realised she had just stopped in the middle of the corridor and was getting dirty looks. Shaking her head violently, she stepped in J23, and sat beside the beefy kid. He gave her a freaked out look, and shuffled over so they were further apart. Resisting the urge to kill him, IsaBorg popped some gum in her mouth, and chewed frantically, pretending she was chewing his head open. The teacher, Miss Phillips, walked in, and looked at her. 'Excuse me, are you chewing gum?' She asked. IsaBorg blew a bubble, and shook her head. Mmmm, strawberry, she thought. 'Uh, you are, missy,' the teacher argued, getting flustered. IsaBorg rolled her eyes. 'You asked if I'm Chewing Gum. I'm not, I'm IsaBorg.' IsaBorg smirked politely. The meat-head, what was his name? Bufert, smirked. 'Thats ANCIENT, sweetheart,' he told her. The teacher went red. 'Excuse me, I'm going to have to ask you to spit your gum out. NOW.' IsaBorg stood on the table. 'Where do you get your orders from?' She asked. 'The headmaster,' Miss Phillips squeaked. 'Where does he get his from?' 'The Superintendant.' IsaBorg frowned, then narrowed her eyes at the poor, unfortunate Miss Philips. 'WHERE DOES HE GET HIS ORDERS FROM?!?!?!?!' 'Empress V-V-V-V-Vanessa ?' IsaBorg giggled meanly. 'I'm general of her army!' She smiled, mimicking Doofenshmirtz's Drusselstine accent in a bullying way. IsaBorg had been for some time, but was just known as General I. Nobody knew her REAL identity, until now. Bufert raised his eyebrows. 'You? A tiny scrap like you? BWA HA HA HA HAAAAA!' 'Buford,' the teacher reprimanded him. 'Don't be mean. This girl is obviously unhinged.' IsaBorg choked on her gum. Without saying a word, she pulled her phone out and dialled Vanessa. 'What is it?' Vanessa sighed. 'I am General I, aren't I?' She asked, then laughed. She had made a funny. 'Yes, IsaBorg. I thought you KNEW that.' Vanessa replied. 'Oh, I do. But MISS PHILLIPS doesn't. Have a nice day.' IsaBorg hung up, and looked at Miss Phillips coldly. Miss Phillips waved her hand around, gibbering unintelligible gibberish nonsense, and left IsaBorg, who smiled sweetly, took her phone out, and looked up all her info on the Revolt. Miss Phillips breathed a sigh of relief when the bell went for class, to get creepy IsaBorg away. Just as the thought circled her brain, there was a coughing noise. Miss Phillips almost fainted. IsaBorg stood watching her, holding her hand out impatiently. The teacher stared dumbly at her, frightened into silence. IsaBorg rolled her eyes. 'Timetable,' she snapped, admiring her completion in the mirror she now held in her hand. She really had SUCH lovely skin. The shivering woman gingerly passed her a sheet of yellow paper. IsaBorg snatched it and sashayed out into the corridor. She shoved some girl over, and the girl got up. It was Felicity Lydia Lawrence she had pushed. her and her twin, Nessie, were the most popular girls in school. 'HAY! Freak.' Nessie snarled. IsaBorg froze. She spun around slowly until she was facing the two horrible girls. Nessie had curly red hair, and flat, cold, lifeless green eyes. Felicity had mean green eyes, and lank brown hair. Neither were very nice and pretty. Felicity was plump, Nessie was too skinny. Unlike her, who's hair was bouncy and silky, and who's eyes glittered with life. And, her figure was amazing. Their voices were screechy and horrible. IsaBorgs was smooth, and pleasing to the ear. She took a step closer, and stopped. 'So sorry,' she smiled. 'I have a proposal to you, would you like to help me?' CHAPTER THREE. SHE IS NOT OUR FRIEND!!! The classes past in a blur, and soon it was fifth period. IsaBorg had showed up in all their classes, fingering her locket. Phineas remembered the locket. It made hid heart wrench looking at it. Phineas sat in English next to Ferb. Ferb was talking to Gretchen, who was still tinged red from her embarrassment. Then, as Phoneas looked at the door, his thoughts full of Isabella, she WALKED IN. But, actually, it was IsaBorg who swaggered in, looking like an evil person. She turned and smiled at Phineas with pointed teeth, and Phineas remembered what Bufe had told him. 'She said she's Vanessa's General! She looked evil, and made Miss Phillips GIBBER! GIBBER!' Phineas couldn't believe THAT. Miss Phillips was terrifying. She screeched and shouted and roared. And IsaBorg had scared the fruit out of her. Amazing. Mr Sniffe, the English teacher sniffed as he entered the room. The whole class watched in disgusted fascination as a loooooong piece of slime dangled from his nose. He licked it away with his tongue, and looked up, a bit stuck on his lip. Gretchen gagged, Adyson heaved, and was sick all over the girl beside her, who screeched and leapt to her feet, before punching a hole in her desk. IsaBorg. Nessie and Felicity rushed over to her, and began to mop it up with tissues. 'QUIT IT YOU FREAKS!' IsaBorg roared, picking Nessie up and slamming her into the wall. Nessie moaned and didn't move, blood spilling from her head. Felicity wailed and charged at IsaBorg, who slammed get fist into her stomach, and pulled Felicity's eye out. Felicity collapsed, screaming in pain. 'HELP ME PLEASE IT HURTS I CAN'T SEE IT HURTS HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HEEEEELP MEEEE!' IsaBorg stomped on her spine, and a CRICK filled the air. Felicity gargled and froze, as she lost all feeling in her spine after a flash of pain and was paralysed. IsaBorg crushed it again, and the slightly fat girls body was snapped in half. Bile rose in Phineas' throat, as IsaBorg, splattered with blood, looked up, giggling. Nessie moaned, coming to and looking up through the blood. She whimpered as IsaBorg strolled towards her. 'FELICITY, NO!' She wept. IsaBorg danced forwards. 'You are sooo ugly,' she told Nessie. 'Your sister was a big fatty, all like fat and ugly. Your skinny, and practically invisible. Minks.' Then, she punched a hole in Nessies face. The whole thing only took around thirty seconds, and when it was over, IsaBorg wiped the blood of her with the tissues, and sat back down. Mr Sniffe dived for the phone, but IsaBorg was faster. She lunged, landing on the table, and snatching the phone up. BANG BANG BANG IsaBorg smashed the phone into a million pieces. It scratched her face and arms, and blood welled up n her face. 'HeeeeEEEEEEEEeeeee!' She snorted, rocking backwards and forwards on her feet. Suddenly, Phineas didn't doubt she had terrified Miss Phillip. IsaBorg was an insane killer. Slowly, she turned around, smirked, and said, 'dreadfully sorry, but the bell will be going in-' Briiiiiiing! The end of school bell went and IsaBorg skipped out. Nobody else moved. Then, Adyson was sick at the sight and smell of the dead bodies. CHAPTER FOUR. I'M BACK! NO, WAIT, I LIED. I'M NOT. HA. IsaBorg had killed, and it felt soooo good. Inside, she felt all warm and squishy. She left the school, and began to walk back to where Emperess Vanessa told her she would live. 2233 Maple Drive, she murmured, following the signs. People peeling out in terror from the window watched her. She passed a flaming wreck, and stopped, warming her hands on it, and appreciating the destruction. After that, she continued on, past Abersons Alley, and an old abandoned building. She soon arrived at 2233 Maple Drive, and stepped in, before walking into the sitting room. 'ISABELLA!' IsaBorg was suddenly embraced by a monstrous woman with a Mexican accent, who spun around, dripping tears on her blood-soaked hair. 'Oh my baby oh my baby my baby oh Isa!' She wept, squeezing so tight IsaBorg couldn't breath. IsaBorg saw stars. She managed to prise the woman, Viv, she thought she was called, and looked at her, searching deep in her memories for any recollection. 'Isa!' That was it. One stinkin' memory of her!!! That was LAME! How would she remember who the person was and how would she tell her that Isabella was dead? Unsympathetically, that's how. IsaBorg threw her into the wall. The woman, oh, yes, VIVIAN, that was it, Vivian screeched, and hot up, wobbling unsteadily. 'Iiiiiiiisabella?' She slurred. IsaBorg giggled. 'Isablla's dead!' She laughed. 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Vivian wailed. CHAPTER FIVE. AFTERMATH Mr Sniffe ran from the room. Adyson tried to wipe sick off her top, but just got it all over her hands. She was tinged with green, like everyone else. Ferb matched his hait extraordinarily well. Adyson slid on the floor and was immediately sick again. Oh, God. It was in her HAIR, all over her FACE, and on her clothes. Everyone else had recovered, but she looked up into the agonised eyes of what was once Nessie Lawrence, who had tormented her for three years. Adyson hated Nessie, it was no secret, but to be killed in such an awful way... And the screeching corpse was barely a centimetre away from her. Adyson was sick again. She felt the sick go all over her, but she didn't notice. She had been sick all over herself four times before. The stench of death and sick brought bile up in her throat, and she spluttered it out on her chin. 'Adyson?' She looked up into the face of Pedro. Worry was scrawled all over his face. She clamped her mouth shut, unwilling to puke on the boy she had a massive crush on. Pedro pulled her up, into a sitting position, away from the putrid smell of death, and Adyson blinked tears back. Her new Vanessaralls, which cost lots, destroyed. Ruined. She new it was silly, but she started sobbing hysterically and couldn't stop. 'Pedro... Their dead! She was my friend!' Mi Sniffe came back in, and Pedro got up. Adyson hung on to him like a baby monkey clinging to their mother. 'Don't go!' She wailed. Pedro looked down, and Adyson suddenly realised he had barf all over him. She turned bright red, and mopped it up with the tissues Mr Sniffe had given her. 'I'm sooooooo sorry!' She squeaked, frantically trying to sort it, but just ended up with vomit smeared all over him. Adyson burst into hysterical tears again, but hyperventilating. She couldn't breath, and screamed whenever anyone tried to pry her from Pedro. 'STOP STOP STOP!' She yelled, and got so insane, that her mum, tears on her face, was forced to tranquillise her. Adyson slid into the comforting world of sleep, and relaxed. 'PEDRO!' Adyson ran through the trees, looking for her crush. 'Addie, over here!' Pedro cried back. Adyson ran through the trees. She suddenly found herself in the street. IsaBorg stood there, strangling Pedro. Adyson lunged forwards, but then, something pulled her back. She turned to see Ginger, eyes misty with tears, holding her back. 'LET ME GO! PEDRO! NOOOO!' Adyson lunged forwards, and tripped over a rock, landing on the ground. Her eyes widened, as she felt Pedros hand on hers. 'Aaaaaadysoooon,' he choked. 'Iiiii looooove yoooou.' IsaBorg closed her hands tighter, and Pedros right eye popped out. Pedro bellowed in pain, and Adyson closed her hand around his, and wept as he died. CHAPTER SIX. I HAD THIS DREAM BEFORE. Adyson was woken up at 3:36 am by her phone buzzing. Sleepily, she picked it up, and was greeted by Gretchen screaming in her ear. 'ISABORG ATTACKED US AND SHE'S GOT PEDRO!' Adysons breath quickened as the dream she had been having for the past month, since she had been tranquillised and woken up was happening. IsaBorg kills Pedro; Adyson is broken hearted. Over the month, IsaBorg kept a low profile, but Adysons mother saw Vivian, who was covered in bruises. IsaBorg was hurting VIVIAN, who was so kind. She began to run outside, a girl in her PynessaJamas, and bare feet in the rain. She reached Abersons Alley, and saw Pedro, weakly hitting IsaBorg, while she strangled him. Adyson lunged forwards, but then, something pulled her back. She turned to see Ginger, eyes misty with tears, holding her back. Adyson began to run forwards, to reach Pedro. Suddenly, she was yanked back, and turned to see Ginger. Icy terror took over her, as she remembered this happened in her dream, and she allowed herself to be knocked on the floor, legs in the air. IsaBorg frowned, clearly unhappy with the lack of reaction, and tightened her grip. 'Ccccccc...' Pedro choked, turning blue. 'LET ME GO! PEDRO! NOOOO!' Adyson lunged forwards, and tripped over a rock, landing on the ground. Her eyes widened, as she felt Pedros hand on hers. Adyson lost it. She lunged forwards and began to scream frantically. People looked out their windows in horror. 'NOOOOOOOOOO!' Adyson roared. 'NO PEDRO NO NO NO NOOOO!' Ginger began to wrestle with her, until Adyson slammed her elbow onto Gingers nose. Ginger fell back, and Addy began to run forwards, not caring this had happened before. Her foot landed on a sharp stone, and recoiled, sending Addy sprawling. Her hand slammed in the ground, and started bleeding, and Addy blinked back tears. A soft palm on top of hers, brought her back from the brink of losing her sanity right them. Addys teary green eyes travelled up to meat Pedros brown, and they both misted over. IsaBorg made gagging noisies, and tightened her hold. 'Aaaaaadysoooon,' he choked. 'Iiiii looooove yoooou.' Pedro began to make a guttural gurgle, which Addy translated into: 'Iiiiii looooove yoooou Aaaaddyyyy Sweeeetwaaaater.' Addy knew what came next, and began to weep, holding Pedros hand the whole way. IsaBorg, bored of the icky sappy stuff, killed him. Pedros eye popped out, just before, and roared in agony. Addy caught it quickly, and looked up at Pedro. They leaned in to kiss. Her face was a centimetre from his, when he drew a shuddering breath, and passed on. Addy wailed, and began beating IsaBorg, until IsaBorg left. Then, she began slamming the ground, screaming, and attacking the onlookers. Addy had lost her love, and mind that day. She was soon brought down by three NormBots, who dragged her away, screaming. Even though they weren't free, Vanessa let ill people get the best treatment they could. Addy was still holding Pedros eyeball. CHAPTER SEVEN. CHANGED SO MUCH. She's coming!' Phineas ducked into an alley, as the whisper spread around the street. Doof2s biggest alley/weapon in his arsenal. Pedro had been murdered last week. He'd been killed when IsaBorg attacked Ginger on suspicion of being in the Revolt (which she was). Adyson, an old member, had snapped during his killing. She was Pedros sort of girlfriend, and had attacked IsaBorg, and was in the Mental Ward. Phineas peered out. There. IsaBorg. At first, she looked like a little girl in a purple dress with red splodges. Then, you noticed the anger in her blue eyes, realised the red spots were blood. Pedros blood... Jenny's blood. Lulu Jones... Albert. Pinky had been yesterday. 'You!' IsaBorg screamed, speeding towards him. Phineas ran. CHAPTER EIGHT. THRILL OF THE CHASES ARE ONLY FOR THE CHASER. IsaBorg heard breathing from Abersons Alley. She spun, and saw a boy with alarmed eyes staring at her. IsaBorg lost it. 'You!' she screamed, chasing him. The kid stupidly ran backwards. IsaBorg was beside him in a flash, laughing at the game he played. Cat and mouse. Meow. Then, the kid leapt onto a ladder. IsaBorg struggled to stop, and she crashed into the wall. Her fury built up, and with a roar, she launched herself at the boy. He darted back down the alley, and pulled a knife from her belt out. The boys breath huffed as he ran, and then IsaBorg remembered him, as he gasped. I know him! He's Phigmiss... Phil... I think I knew him Before! She pushed faster, and he slowed. She had him now. And when he darted into a descriptionless building, IsaBorg followed. She had found the Revolts hideout! There was a girl with a long pencil neck and long ginger hair, monitoring the VanessChanel. Doof2 had put Vanessa in charge of the Tri-State Area as he controlled Amercia. IsaBorg smirked. She got Danville. "PHINEAS!!!" The girl roared as Phineas sped past. Oh, yes, THAT was his name. Suddenly, Phineas disappeared, and IsaBorg slammed into a pile of weapons. Weapons. 'NO!!!!!! GGGRRRAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!' she roared, thrashing as a rope spun over her. 'You caught her!' A voice smirked. 'Lets look at it, then? She killed Pedro, and put our Adyson away!' A girl with shades and short brown hair stepped into view. She had a dagger in her hand. IsaBorg snarled at her, one fiery eye on the blade. 'Hmm. Let 'er go.' The girl decided. 'WHAT?????!!!!!' Phineas yelped. 'Gretchen!...' Gretchen glowered at him. 'It would kill Viv,' she sighed. 'I don't want to do that.' 'She knows!' The pencil neck spat. 'She'll kill us all!' Yes. Yes I will. IsaBorg thought, still eyeing the blade. 'Vanessa will find out.' IsaBorg managed to finally speak. 'You should be in your Vanessaralls.' Her voice was croaky from screeching. 'It's against the LAW!!!' She sprung up. CHAPTER NINE. SHE HAS GONE WAY TOO FAR THIS TIME! Candace stared in dismay as IsaBorg sprung up. She decapitated Gretchen, before anyone could stop her. Ferb wailed in agony, and she just was able to stop him attacking what used to be Isabella. 'Gretchen, please... Gretchen, GRETCHEN!!!' His wails of agony deafened her as she dragged him towards the exit. Candace stumbled onto the street and ran, Phineas beside her. They ran. And might never stop. CHAPTER TEN. YAH, I HATE THIS JOB. Vanessa read the report IsaBorg had sent to her. She hated being Ruler. All she wanted was for her father to let go of the U.S.A and be her dad. Turning a little girl into a mindless killer? That was taking it to the extreme. The report read: Dear Empress Vanessa, The Revolt are hiding out at 223 Alloisse Lane. I have managed to kill their leader, Gretchen Loise. They have an arsenal of weapons, and the Fireside Girls, or Firewind Fighters, as they call themselves are in it. I have managed to get some more names for you, and can confirm Pedro Hope was in face, a member of the Revolt. Here are more members: Phineas Flynn Ferb Fletcher Candace Flynn Holly Smith Katie Black Adyson Sweetwater Buford Van Stomm Baljeet Tijinder I will find out more soon. IsaBorg. Vanessa sighed as she looked at the sheet of A4 paper. IsaBorg had killed her 165th kill in 3 years. Vanessa put the hateful page down. And waited. CHAPTER ELEVEN. SORRY FOR YOUR LOSS. 'NO, NO!!!!' Mrs. Loise wailed. 'Not Gretchen... No!' 'I'm so sorry!" Candace wept. It was Mrs. Hope all over again. 'Candace? Where's Pedro? Where's my Pedro?' Candace looked down. Then, the TV burst into life. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz was sitting looking unhappy. Candace didn't know how. 'I have executed Pedro Hope of the Revolt. All Revolt members are warned.' Vanessa sighed. IsaBorg was smiling. The TV turned off. 'NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!' Candace sighed. Mrs. Loise was the spitting image of Mrs. Hope when she'd screamed. She slowly walked away. CHAPTER TWELVE. IT WAS NOT HER TIME TO GO. Vivian heard IsaBorg come in, no doubt fuming. 'MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!' she roared, speeding into the room, and slamming her fist into the wall. Her black hair was messy, and Vivian realised it had salmon-pink streaks in it. 'MOTHER, WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?' Vivian pressed herself against the wall. IsaBorg spun around and launched herself at Vivian. Her fists rained into her, as Vivians arm burst into pain. 'STOP STOP STOP!!!!!!' She wept. IsaBorg sneered, 'your weak, Mom, weak!' Vivian squeezed her eyes together, and wept. As the blows rained down, Vivians anger built, until she slapped IsaBorg across the face. 'You. Killed. An. Innocent. Girl.' Vivian snarled. 'She was a traitor, Mother!' IsaBorg said the word like it was a swear word. Then, she had her long sword out, tickling Vivians neck. Vivian froze, as IsaBorg sliced her down her body, and laughed, dipping her hands in the blood, and then abandoned Vivian to die. CHAPTER THIRTEEN. VIVIAN'S EPILOGUE or PEACE TILL DEATH DO US PART Death Certificate *** Name: Vivian Garcia-Shapiro D.O.B.: 12/05/1974 Cause of Death: Killed by IsaBorg Body state: Body covered in bruises, long slit from neck to hip. CHAPTER FOURTEEN. THIS ISN'T HOW IT WAS SUPPOSED TO GO. IsaBorg, formerly Isabella. She is able of killing, which she has. Death count of 165. Why is unknown... Phineas sighed. He missed Isabella. IsaBorg had killed her BFF!!!! And then, Linda had found Vivian... 'Ugghhhh...' He groaned. IsaBorg had caught Candace, and Candace was to rot in jail for life. IsaBorg, once one of Phineas' closest friends, was tearing them apart. CHAPTER FIFTEEN. SHE USED TO BE MY FRIEND. Candace moaned as she shifted positions on the floor. Dang blasted IsaWhatsit! Then, IsaBorg dragged the cell cage open. Speak of the devil... IsaBorg had her mean smirk toying her face. 'TRAITOR!!!!! Your a traitor to Empress Vanessa and King Heinz!' IsaBorg roared, slamming her fist into. Candaces nose. Candace cried out, as pain blossomed on her now-broken nose. Another punch to her side, and she fell on top of IsaBorg, who shoved her onto the ground. In pain, Candace barely noticed IsaBorg leave. CHAPTER SIXTEEN. IDEA! Phineas looked at the map of an average human brain, and then at one of IsaBorgs brain, and an idea sparked in the inventors mind, and he began scribbling down. He had an idea that could save millions CHAPTER SEVENTEEN. MOURN YOUR BELOVED, FOR IT MAY BE YOUR LAST. Ferb looked at Gretchen in the picture he had. In it, Gretchen was laughing, and smiling. Isabella was still Isabella, and Pedro was alive, Adyson was sane. Tears dripped on the page, and he cried freely, blind to all bar his agonising pain. He put his head on his shoulders and cried loudly, until a noise stopped him. He looked up to see a vision of beauty. Short brown hair, a smirk, it was Gretchen. Ferb slowly got up, and stood before her. She brushed his cheek, and kissed his forehead. 'Ferb I love you. I am dead but I love you. You are my true love. I'm sorry I had to die, but tell them I said hi,' Ghost Gretchen smiled, and vanished from Ferb forever. Ferb slumped to the floor, and stared dumbly into space, new tears spilling over. He had Gretchen for five seconds, and then, she vanished from him. He didn't even tell her. 'Gretchen? I... I love you,' he sobbed, remembering the second IsaBorg spun her sword through Gretchens neck. The surprise on his loves face. The was, just as her head came of, her eyes went to him. He rocked on the ground in pain, but managed to keep his mind, unlike Adyson. Ghost Gretchen appeared beside Ferb, and opened her mouth to speak, but then the door opened, and she flickered from sight. CHAPTER EIGHTEEN. HAVE FAITH IN THE RELIANT. Phineas opened the door, and peeked in. Ferb lay on the ground, sobbing at his loss. Phineas' heart broke at his brother, so strong, now a wreck. 'FERB!!! FERB!!!' Phineas wailed, as he ran towards his grieving brother. He looked up. Phineas gasped at Ferbs face; he was a pasty white, and his blue eyes were unfocused. He looked exhausted. 'Ferb, are you OK?' Phineas whispered. 'I miss her...' Ferb sighed. Phineas gulped. Isabella IsaBorg Isa Borg Bella Pinky Pedro Vivian Gretchen Isabella Via Garcia-Shapiro IsaBorg Choices. He sighed. 'Ferb? I know how we can turn IsaBorg back...' CHAPTER NINETEEN. WELL, WELL, WELL. IsaBorg fumbled with her locket for the zillionth time, and wondered where it came from. Who is Phineas? No, she knew that. Who was Phineas in her life before? A friend? Cousins? No, Vivian, may she rest in pain, would have invited them around. Was he a... And her cheeks grew red ...a lover? She lay on her bed, and absently twirled it around her fingers, faster and faster until it flew across the room, and hit of the wall, breaking into pieces. IsaBorg felt her heart stop in anguish, it had been a part if her, until she got up and went to get it. The breath caught in her throat. Inside, was a picture of Phineas. CHAPTER TWENTY. WELCOME, SISTER. Phineas was hiding in an alley. IsaBorg was coming, and he had to catch her. Yippee. 'GET YOUR VANESSARALLS ON!!!!!!!!' She was here. Phineas aimed a shot at the net, which fell. Inside was bricks, hitting IsaBorg, and stunning her. According to plan. In reality, IsaBorg looked up, and rolled out the way, before grabbing Phineas by the collar, and hoisting him up to her face. Phineas fumbled with his SleepySyrup gun for a second, before IsaBorg pulled it off him. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!' She screeched so loud, Phineas burst an eardrum. Phineas flicked through plans in his head, until he wondered what the thing around his fingers were. Closer examination revealed it was the gun trigger, pointing directly into IsaBorgs vein. '...Are you even LISTENING TO ME?!' IsaBorg roared. Then, she paused. '...Wait, what's that digging in my arm?' Phineas knew he had seconds left to do it, and squeezed the trigger. 'Omigoshican'tbelieveityoudruggedmewhyhowdidthishappenyouronmynecklace,' IsaBorg gasped, as Phineas squeezed the trigger a couple more times to check it worked. IsaBorgs breathing slowed, and her eyelids flickered shut. In seconds, the mighty IsaBorg was unconcious. Phineas clutched her, and wondered what would happen next. 'HAY!!!' Empress Vanessa?! She reached him, and smiled. 'Good job, kid. I've been wanting to change her back for ages!' She whispered. Then, Ferb arrived, and they ran. All the while, Phineas couldn't get Vanessa's smile out of his head. CHAPTER TWENTY ONE. WELCOME TO THE REAL WORD, IS. IsaBorg looked up. She knew him, now, she remembered. 'Phinny?' She whispered so softly, nobody heard her. Then, her head lolled forwards, and she was sucked into another lifetime. 'I'm just the curious girl, Cross the way! Everyday I come over, And here's what I say! Whatcha doin'? Whatcha doin'? I really want to know! Whatcha doin'? Can I be part of the show? When I say, Ay-ay-ay-ay, Whatcha doin'? Don't 'cha know Phineas,, You have no idea! That everyday I come over, And here's what I say! Whatcha doin'? Whatcha doin'? I don't mean to disturb! Whatcha doin'! Whatcha doin'! You know, it's not really directed at Ferb! When I say Ay-ay-ay-ay Whatcha doin'?' CHAPTER TWENTY TWO. WAIT. 'Have they started?' Phineas asked Ferb. Fern nodded. 'It'll take a while, but soon, we will have Isabella back. Unfortunately, she will have to go on trial for killing. we can't fix the deaths of 157 people ... Gretchen.' He whispered Gretchen so softly, Phineas wasn't sure he was even meant to hear it, so he kept quiet about it. Ferb looked back up at him, and there was sadness in his eyes, but he looked ...stronger, now. 'Addy sent us a letter,' he told Phineas. 'What? Shut up!' Phineas gasped. Dear Phineas and Ferb, I may never return to Danville again, but I'll try, :-). Lol. Anyway, I am always going to support you all, I'm making (mental) friends here, but I miss you all. Xxxxxx Addy Phineas carefully put the letter down, and stared at Ferb for a second, tears welling up in his eyes. I'm scared she won't make it, or it fails!' Phineas blurted out, and covered his mouth, looking stunned. 'Oh, GOD! Ferb, I'm so, so, so sorry!' Ferbs eyes welled up, but before he could speak, Baljeet rushed up and whispered to him for five minutes. When it was over, Phineas stared at Ferb. 'What? Is Isabella okay?' He dropped, and whimpered. 'Please tell me she's ok.' Ferb sighed. 'They're finished. It was a basic operation of reconnecting the cells that allowed her conscience to be there. But, now, she will feel really guilty.' Phineas ran in as soon as he told them they had finished. He didn't care about anything else, his true love was behind a door, waiting for him to barge in and hug her tightly. At least he hoped she was. Isabella sat up. Her head was throbbing a bit, and she had no idea where she was. Then, Phineas burst in. Isabella launched herself at him, and it took a second until she realised they were kissing. She was so happy, she could die. 'What happened?' she asked. 'I remember going over to your house, and then.........' She trailed off. Phineas hooked her up to the Memory Machine, and watched her eyes flicker with memories. Isabella started screaming. She didn't stop until the four years vanished, and it was over. 'I KILLED MY MOM! I'M EVIL I SHOULD DIE KILL ME KILL ME!' Isabella writhed around until Phineas was forced to pin her down, but she kept screaming. 'Issie, you'll go to court for this, Ferb said, but it wasn't your fault!' Phineas yelped, rolling over out the way. Isabella curled up, and sobbed silently. Why am I alive I should be dead I killed my mom I'm evil kill me kill me kill me kill me kill me kill me kill me kill me kill me. Eventually, she fell into a sleep, punctuated by nightmares, but Phineas was always there, with hugs and kisses, to make her feel better. Sometimes it didn't work. In the middle of the night, a knock at the door rung in Isabellas ears, and she woke Phineas up. They had transported Isabella to the Flynn-Fletcher house while she was sleeping, and put her in Candaces room. Vanessa was at the door. 'My father is dead. The world is free again. Thank you.' And she vanished. Isabella rolled over, and suddenly, felt a hand on her arm. It was Phineas, and he pulled her on the pillows, and rocked her too sleep. She slept well all night. CHAPTER TWENTY THREE. DOOMED TO DIE ALONE. When Phineas woke up, it was sunny, and Isabella was cloaked in the gentle embrace of sunshine. She was smiling, and his heart exploded at the sight of her. Knock Knock Knock Candace burst in the room, holding her Taser up, at Isabella. Phineas stood infront if her. 'No, Candace! She's good now! Don't hurt her!' Candace frowned, and opened her mouth to speak, when two police men barged in. 'We got a call from an Addy Sweetwater, saying Public Enemy Number One was here,' the first one gruffly said, dragging Isabella up. Phineas stared at them in horror, and then, when Isabella mumbled his name, sprung into life, and tried to prise the polices' meaty fingers from her shoulder. 'Phineas! Phineas, help!' Isabella screamed, as she was Tasered, and knocked out. 'NOOOO!' Phineas roared, lunging towards them, but Candace held him back. 'She's a killer, Phineas,' his sister whispered. Phineas escaped from her grasp, and ran after the police men, only to see an empty yard. He sunk on the ground, and stared numbly at the ground as it started raining. Adyson betrayed us Adyson betrayed us Adyson betrayed us Adyson betrayed us I will have revenge CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR. NOBODY LISTENS TO THE DAMNED. Isabella sat in a conference room. The two cops, William and Fred, were interrogating her. They had been at it for the past hour or two. 'Why did you kill them?' 'Your evil aren't you?' 'You find killing fun.' 'Don't lie, we know. IsaBorg is a name you used to be able to lie and get away with it.' 'Tell us.' 'They'll hang you for this.' 'We have a witness.' Then, they stepped aside, and a thin, weak girl, with wispy brown hair, sunken eyes and pasty skin stepped forwards, a maniac glint in her eyes. Adyson. Isabella gasped as Adyson stepped forwards. 'Killer.' 'Adyson?' 'Shut up killer.' 'What happened to you?' 'You killed him!' 'Who? ...Pedro?' 'Yes you killed Pedro!!!' 'I'm so sorry! It was IsaBorg!' 'There is no IsaBorg. You did this yourself.' 'No I didn't. Even ask Baljeet. He did the operation.' 'Baljeet will lie. He has a crush on you. Killer.' Adyson turned and stormed away, leaving Isabella to stare fearfully at William and Fred. Their faces were blank as they turned and walked away. CHAPTER TWENT FIVE. IT'S HARDER THIS WAY, ISN'T IT? 'This is Sunset,' Candace said to Phineas. 'She is an old friend of mine.' Sunset was tall, and had a slender body, with long, silky ginger hair, green eyes, and a cheeky aura around her. She looked grim, though, and clutched a long sword. 'She can help us get in,' Candace explained. Phineas nodded as Sunset began to explain her plan, thinking about how best to punish Adyson for betraying them. '...and we can go up the ventilation shaft ... sneak in here ... the execution will be - ' Phineas jerked his head up, at the word execution. 'Who's?' he gasped. Candace sighed, and explained it to him. 'D'you really think they would just let her go? She killed hundreds ...it was announced that no matter what, Isabella would die.' CHAPTER TWENTY SIX. AUREVIOR. Isabella was lead up the long platform towards the guillotine. She trembled a bit as she got closer, and searched the crowd desperately for a sympathetic face. Everyone in the crowd was cheering their support for her death. She was being executed for crimes she barely remembered doing. She wasn't even alive! If they took Baljeet and Phineas' notes from the operation, they would see the proof for themselves. She stood over the guillotine, and slowly knelt down, trembling. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she shook harder than any other executed person had. 'Isabella!' Isabella looked up to see Phineas running towards her. He stretched a hand out to her, just as a voice, of a girl, shouted, 'we're too late!' Isabella stretched her hand out. Tears were pouring down Phineas' face, as they touched fingers. No, don't cry, Isabella went to say. She opened her mouth, and there was a shniiiiiick, and - CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN. SOMETIMES IT CAN FEEL DIFFERENT. Phineas curled up on the sofa, next to Perrys old water dish, and wondered what had happened to Perry. After the first attack, he vanished and was never seen again. In his mind, he saw Isabella open her mouth to speak, then, the blade sliced her neck, then he heard the crowd cheering at the death of a girl who had been as much of a victim as they had, who had been manipulated and changed, then killed for crimes she had been forced to do. Phineas screamed. He looked up to see Ferb, and the two brothers looked at each other, before Ferb left. I will kill you Adyson. And that's a promise. Category:Stories Category:Fanon Works Category:Most Saddest Moments Category:Phinabella Story